


Who Gives A F*ck About An Oxford Comma?

by a_hand_outstretched



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: And they're all absolute assholes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Ken and Stewy are 20, M/M, Shiv is 17, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, english major stewy hosseini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_hand_outstretched/pseuds/a_hand_outstretched
Summary: Shiv's had enough of her brother and his dumbass friends.
Relationships: Siobhan "Shiv" Roy/Stewy Hosseini, Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Who Gives A F*ck About An Oxford Comma?

Fucking Kendall thinks he can play king of the castle when Logan’s in the city. Thinks he can boss her around, kick her out of her own fucking pool when his friends — “friends” is probably a strong word, there are a few dozen people and she’d bet anything he can’t name ten of them — show up. He’s been like this all summer long, and she’s sick of it, but fighting about it in front of everyone would only make her look even more like a kid. The annoying little sister. It almost makes her wish Roman’s breaks from St. Andrew’s were longer, just so she could have someone of her own to push around. 

“Fine,” she spits out, even though Kendall’s not paying attention to her anymore, distracted by whatever gifts their guests are brandishing today. She turns and pulls herself quickly out of the pool. Her towel is lying across a lounge chair toward the other end of the pool, away from the crowd. 

Stewy’s sitting nearby, reading a paperback. He’s been there most of the day already, and other than the freshly rolled joint in his hand doesn’t seem to have been affected by the transition from quiet Hamptons afternoon to undergrad party. Stewy has been a presence in her life since she can remember, but she doesn’t feel like she knows him — she doesn’t know what he wants, can’t predict his actions. He’s self-contained in a way most people in her family’s orbit aren’t. He appears to be content, at least when she’s around, to be Kendall’s shadow. It used to make her jealous, when they were younger, but now it just confuses her. Stewy is in most ways the ying to her brother’s inadequate yang: affable where Kendall is awkward, even-keeled where Kendall is neurotic, confident where Kendall is insecure. She wants to know why Stewy is here at all, why he still bothers with Kendall, with grade school long behind them. Does he have an endgame? Are they still going to be joined at the hip at 40? 

She towels herself off slowly, mulling over that train of thought and still pissed at being told to leave the cool kids alone. She keeps an eye on Stewy as she turns her head to squeeze the water out of her hair. His dark sunglasses almost hide the fact that he keeps glancing over at Kendall, who’s currently lying on a pool floatie while some girl Shiv doesn’t know pours vodka into his mouth. 

“Why are you reading?” she asks.

Stewy doesn’t look up at her. “Because unlike ATN’s loyal viewers, I don’t think society has progressed beyond a need for literacy.” 

“I mean,” Shiv says, “why are you reading _here_? Now?” 

“Kendall asked me to come over.” 

“Does my brother know how bad you want to suck his dick?” She’s hoping to get a rise out of him, but as soon as Stewy’s head swivels in her direction she realizes she should have known better. 

He takes a drag from the joint and gives her a toothy grin before he exhales. “Been there, fucked that, Shivvy. We were roommates _,_ after all.” 

“Ugh — Don’t.” She’s not surprised, and it doesn’t make their relationship make any more sense to her. 

He shrugs. “You brought it up.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to _know._ ” Shiv rolls her eyes, but she’s thinking about it, them, together, doing her best to crop Kendall out of the picture. Stewy’s… _hot_ , she realizes, belatedly, considering he’s been lying shirtless in her backyard for most of the summer. He’s hot and she’s never fucked a guy — side effect of going to an all-girls school — and maybe that should go to the top of her to-do list, actually, and now she’s staring at him, shit. She tosses the towel back onto the chair and steps a little closer to him, pointing at the joint dangling from his fingers. “Care to share?” 

“Isn’t it, like, your nap time or whatever, kiddo?” 

Shiv bristles at that. “How long did it take you to find the douchiest sunglasses on the market? Any suggestions? I’ve gotta start looking for a birthday present for Connor.” 

“Ooh, someone’s crabby,” Stewy says, his voice dismissive. There's one way he and her brother are the same: they're both fucking insufferable. He takes another drag. He tilts the sunglasses in question up to rest on the top of his head. Shiv watches his gaze flick down to her chest for a split second before he looks back down at his book. There are a few beats of silence between them as she pretends to readjust the straps on her bikini top and Stewy resolutely ignores her. 

“Hey,” she says. 

Shiv moves before he bothers to respond, straddling his lap and pressing her mouth to his. She’s surprised by how quickly he kisses her back, dropping the book on the grass and grabbing her waist. He’s still holding the joint in his other hand, awkwardly cupping the air a few inches from her jaw. She presses against him, there’s nothing but the slippery fabric of their swimsuits between them and his skin is almost hot to the touch from the sun. Her knees are digging into the chair and the late afternoon sun is beating down on them and Stewy’s tongue is in her mouth and everything smells like chlorine, sweat, sunblock, weed and she’s getting a head rush from all the sensations. She runs a hand down his chest and thinks she might have miscalculated — 

There’s a splash and then, from Kendall, right on cue, “Stewy!” 

Stewy makes an alarmed noise and pushes her back. “Fuck, get off of me!” 

She pulls away and stands up, all grace and nonchalance, like this is something she does everyday. The joint is raised triumphantly above her head. “Thanks, Stew.” He gapes at her and she pauses a moment to appreciate what he looks like at a loss for words. She takes off toward the house as Kendall climbs inelegantly out of the pool. 

“She’s seventeen!” Kendall yells. What a predictable fucking idiot. She inhales and her lungs fill with smoke. 

“I fucking know! I know — I barely — Relax, dude! She started it!” There’s more conversation between them but she’s out of earshot now. 

“Shiv!” Kendall yells after her. 

She flips them off without turning around and keeps walking. 


End file.
